Furniture components, such as desks and cabinets, are typically configured with a top. Often, it is desirable to provide a furniture component with a top that lies flush with the outer faces of the furniture component. This may present various manufacturing and assembly problems, however, because tolerance build-ups, dimensional stability, etc., may present various fit and finish problems, especially at the corners of the furniture component.
In some instances, the top may be elevated above a base structure to provide a “floating” appearance. Typically, however, the base structure is still configured with a top positioned below the floating top, with the top of the base structure presenting the same problems just discussed. In other instances, the floating top extends past the sides of the base, which may aid in obscuring the fit problems, but does not provide a clean profile for the furniture component and presents an extended edge that may be snagged or otherwise impacted. Such an extended top may also further limit the fit and aesthetics of the component when disposed against other components or walls.